Please Save Me
by Princess Noodle
Summary: In the aftermath of an explosion near the Candy Kingdom Marshall rushes to Fionna's aid but realizes too late that there's nothing he could do. By some miracle he's able to say good bye. Warning: feels galore, and some hurt and comfort because we all need some of that


**Hey guys! Finally I'm contributing to this fandom, I've been reading all these damn stories for the past billion years and today I finally made one myself!**

 **So it's pretty short, and don't know what inspired this, I was just watching random Fiolee amvs and it hit me so I really hope you enjoy!**

 **Hope this is the start of more Fiolees, hopefully longer ones but I have a lot of stories going on my computer right now so I don't know when I'll get around to that.**

 **Whatever none of that was important but here you are!**

 **Please read and review what you thought, this is my first time portraying them I want to know if they are in character and such**

 **THANKS!**

 **~PrincessNoodle**

* * *

Marshall flew as fast as he could, it had been hours and this was the first he was hearing of it. He cursed himself, if he hadn't been a vampire and spent the last 3 hours sleeping he would've heard about the explosion earlier, he would've heard Cake calling him. His destination was just a couple minutes from the Candy Kingdom where the wreckage lay.

The setting sun burned at his skin but he didn't care as long as it didn't slow him down and when he spotted Cake next to a tree he swooped down and covered himself in the shade. The cat looked solemn and Marshall didn't know if he should attempt to comfort her.

"Hey Cake," He said finally.

She turned her head with tears in her eyes, "Marshall Lee, they haven't found her." She turned to look back at the aftermath. From what Marshall knew, the explosion happened at about 5pm and Fionna had run in to help candy people escape when the buildings support gave out and crumbled on top of her. His heart wrenched just thinking about it, she was just trying to help and yet she was the one who got caved in.

"Cake, I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she the little adventurer, nothing can defeat her," He tried to reassure but he wasn't too hopeful.

Once the sun had finally set to just a small red hue over the sky he joined the people in their search. His strength helped and he was able to look in the high parts of the building without making it collapse more. It wasn't long until he caught a whiff of something odd but familiar. He quickly followed the smell, hoping it was Fionna but the more he followed, the stronger it got and byt the time his brain registered what exactly he was smelling he had already found it.

The blood was seeping through some bricks and he sent a look towards Cake making her run over to him.

* * *

The sky was overcast, Marshall stood beside Cake dressed in black and grey. The candy people behind them, everyone's eyes on the headstone in front of them.

 _Fionna the Last Human_

 _A daughter, a sister, a friend_

' _There's always another adventure'_

The boy took a look around himself, Cake burst into tears every 5 seconds and hugged Monochromicorn, Gumball who was struggling to say his prepared speech. He looked at the piece of rock again and ignored how much he wanted to steal her bunny hair where it sat lifeless on the dirt.

Fionna was gone, she died almost instantly when the building fell on top of her and Mashall blocked the images of her body when the pulled her out. He patted Cake on the head once and turned invisible, he couldn't bear to be there anymore and flew into the sky.

He didn't get too far away before something zoomed past him and he looked around in confusion.

"Marshall! Look I can fly too!" She said excitedly and looked up to meet her eyes. Pure white wings flowed out from her shoulder blades and he didn't know if he was hallucinating or if she was really in front of her, and a part of him didn't care.

He smiled softly, "Fi," He called and she floated down to be beside him.

"What's wrong Marshall?

He tried to smile at her but she wasn't supposed to be here, "Fi, you have to let go."

She smile dropped and he wanted to take it back, "W-what do you mean?

"You're not real anymore. You need to let go of Aaa," He tried to explain, his voice wavering because with all his heart he wanted her to stay

She laughed weakly, "Marshall stop playing around, I'm still here."

He grabbed her shoulders, "Fionna, look around us."

She finally took in her surroundings and gasped as if just realizing where she was. Below them sat most of the Candy Kingdom, around a small piece of rock. She tried to stoop down but when she did no one could see her.

"Cake!" She screamed in her sister's face but the cat just continued crying. Tears collected in her eyes, "M-Marshall?"

He dropped down and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Fi."

She roughly shook his hand off of her, "No! Marshall I can't be gone! You can see me! Why can't Cake!" She wailed and then looked back at her sister trying to make her look up, "Cake! CAKE!" She didn't even move in response to Fionna's heart breaking pleas.

The young girl crumpled atop her own grave, wings shielding her from view and Marshall didn't know what to do. Her body shook with the force of her sobs. "Marshall," She said and he sat down beside her, "Marshall, there were so many things I wanted to do." She sat up and crawled into his lap and he immediately pulled his arms around her, "I'm not ready to go." She confessed while gripping his black and grey plaid shirt. "I'm not ready to go, Marshall! What am I going to do! No one can see me! I-I'm dead!"

Marshall stayed quiet and combed his hands through her blonde hair, trying to calm the love of his life. "Fionna, there's not a lot I wouldn't do for you, you know that right?" Without looking up she nodded her head into his chest, "Remember when I accidentally ruined your birthday when you were 13?" She nodded again, "Well, I'm sorry I pushed Gumball into the pool, along with the cake. And Fionna? I'm sorry I always tried to interfere with your plans with him, especially that time I kissed you before he could, but I'm only half sorry for that one. But remember I always saved you, and made you laugh when you were crying?" She looked up at him now and he managed a smile just for her. Fionna smiled back as if the grey word around them melted away. "Do you know why?" She shook her head and leaned in closer as if he were going to tell her a secret, "Do you want to know?" She nodded excitedly.

"Because I love you."

Fionna leaned back in shock. He had always joked about that, and tricked her into thinking he did. "Marshall now's not the time for games!" She said angrily.

He chuckled, "Ya I know, it's time for you to move on because Fionna, you're dead. And as much as I want you to stay here with me, and believe I would give anything to be with you longer, you need to go. So let me prove to you that I love you. Fionna?" He pulled her up so they were flying high above the ground and wiped the remaining of her tears.

"Fionna. You're the girl who beat the snot out of me on more than one occasion, the girl who could beat the snot out of anyone she wanted to and you're the girl who everyone loves. But you're gone to them now, and I don't know how I can still see you, must be a 'dead' thing, and I want you to stay but you'll never be truly happy until you leave. I love you so much that I'm going to let you go."

Fionna's eyes widened, "But I'm not ready! Marshall you stop whatever you're going to do! I want to stay!' He leaned in closer, closing his eyes. "MARSHALL!" She screamed before he kissed her.

She was crying again but wrapped her arms around his neck. The was the last time she would kiss Marshall Lee and she knew she was going to disappear completely from the world as soon as it was over so she tried to make it count.

When Marshal pulled away Fionna was already fading, he held her hands and tried to keep her next to him but he knew it wouldn't work. She was moving on because in all those fairytales she used to read to him a true love's kiss can break the curse placed upon a princess, but in the underworld there is a different rule, a kiss from someone who loved you more than themselves could send you exactly where you needed to be.

Fionna wasn't a princess, and Marshall wasn't her prince and Fionna wasn't under a spell. This was the last thing he could do for her, and as the last bit of warmth escaped his hands, he had never felt so cold.

* * *

 **The thoughts going through my mind while I was writing the last paragraph were 'How can I hurt this fandom the most? Oh yes, I can remind them that the only thing warm around Marshall is leaving him' so I hope you got at least a little shook up.**

 **I love you guys and as always read and review! Remember this was my first Fiolee so tell me if I kept them in character or anything else you wish to comment on**

 **Thanks again you lovely people :)**

 **~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
